legobattlefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Surtatb2007/New Year's Eve Special 2017
This is my New Year's Special 2017! The Special Pharoah Hotep: Hey son? I'm going to take a nice hot bath. Amset Ra: Okay. Just don't kill yourself in toxic sludge! Pharoah Hotep: I will! Pharoah Hotep walks to Jokerland. Joker: HeHeHeHeHe! He walked right into our trap! Riddler: The trap is waiting to be sprung; the carnage has only just begun! Clayface: Food! Food! YumYum. Two-Face: Yes, oh yes. I will get my revenge. -- Pharoah Hotep: There's the Toxic Pool thingy majigy. The Cat in the Hat: Hey! That's copyright infringement! Pharoah Hotep: Who cares. The Cat in the Hat: Why this sounds like a job for Thing 1 and Thing 2! Thing: Someone called? Clayface: Cheap knockoff. Clayface destroy cheap knockoff! Thing: You may fight, but I will win. I will triumph! Riddler: Fight now, and it will be your downfall. But fight later, and I will give you milk and chocolate chip cookies! Clayface: OK. Pharoah Hotep: I think this bath in Toxic Sludge is getting awfully dangerous. I think I should go back to the pyramid. -- Amset Ra: I think we should get you some Bodyguards, Dad. Pharoah Hotep: OK. Amset Ra: How about the Death Troopers? Pharoah Hotep: Sure. One day later, Krennic's Imperial Shuttle lands on the desert outside the ARFP. Director Orson Krennic: Renting my Death Troopers out to other people? Something about that smell so fishy? Death Trooper 1: Fish? I love fish. The Imperial Shuttle lands. Director Krennic: I have four Death Trooper out for rent for $4,567.82 credits per millesecond. Amset Ra: That's outrageous! Director Krennic: Would you like me to zap me into pieces with my Mini Death Star? Amset Ra: Eh? How about no. Director Krennic: Then pay. Amset Ra: Alright. I just have to hire a bounty hunter first. -- Frenzy: Sounds like a job for me. I will do it for the price of Wyldstyle hair. Amset Ra: OK. In Corusant, capital of the Galactic Empire... Emperor Palpatine: 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... HAPPY NEW YEAR! Frenzy: Now I shall strike. Grundal: As the clock strikes midnight Frenzy robs a bank. $4,567,820,000,000,000,000,000,000 Imperial Credits! Frenzy breaks into the bank. Stormtrooper: I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha one way, or another... Frenzy: No you're not! To the mothership! Alien Queen: Don't you dare steal my mothership! Frenzy: To the fly can opener! Frenzy Boards the ''Millenium Falcon.'' Cue the Star Wars music. Frenzy: Yay! Now I can give these credits to Amset Ra and get Wyldstyle's hair! Later... Amset Ra: Look Wyldstyle. It's nothing personal. Wyldstyle: Not my hair! Amset Ra: Throw her in the dungeons! -- Director Krennic: I see you have my payment. Amset Ra: Enough for 72 hours. Director Krennic: You four! Come over here! Your job is to protect Pharoah Hotep for three days! Death Troopers 2, 3, and 4: Yessir! Death Trooper 1: I'm hungry. 3 days later... Death Trooper 2: Are time is up. Death Trooper 3: How about we kidnap Pharoah Hotep and demand a ransom? Then we make some extra money on the side. Death Trooper 4: Sounds like a plan to me. Death Trooper 1: Buys! Come look! I've found the café! Later... Amset Ra: Dad? Where are you? Dad? Dad! I've got to go find those Death Troopers! Amset Ra enters the café. Death Trooper 1: Yum! This chicken is good, Chef Axl. Axl: Why thank you. Amset Ra: Aha! So the Death Troopers and the TARDIS are conspiring together! Axl: What do you mean? Amset Ra: What did you do with my dad? Death Trooper 1: I heard the other Death Troopers talking about kidnapping him and demanding a ransom. Amset Ra: Then what are we waiting for! Let's get him! Axl: We need a rescue team. Amset Ra: I know just who to call in for the job. -- Amset Ra: I have called you all here because you represent the best of the best. Axl, Death Trooper 1, Invizable, Tee-Vee, Mace Windu, Jack Fury, Frenzy. Wyldstyle: FREEEENZZZZY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Amset Ra: You are to rescue my father, Pharoah Hotep, who is being held hostage by enemy Death Troopers on Director Orson Krennic's Imperial Shuttle. Jack Fury: What are we waiting for? Let's go! -- Death Trooper 1: Requesting permission to board. Imperial Droid: What is your call sign? Death Trooper 1: Infinity. Imperial Droid: Shuttle Infinity, you are cleared to board. Tee-Vee: The odds of surfing this rescue mission is 3,947,020,037,893,456,182,907.21 to 1. Invizable: I'll go out on a surveillance run. Invizable runs through Krennic's Shuttle and enters a room. In it is Death Trooper 3 talking to a hologram of a cloaked figure. Death Trooper 3: We have captured Pharoah Hotep, My Lord, and a demanding a ransom. Hologram: HOW ABOUT THE RE-GOU RUBY? Death Trooper 3: Yes, My Lord. Hologram: THERE IS AN INTRUDER IN THIS ROOM. SEIZE HIM AT ONCE. Death Trooper 3: Yes, My Lord. Guards, seize him! Invizable is grabbed, gets out of Invisible mode, and gets thrown infront of the hologram. Hologram: WELL, WELL, WELL, WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE? Death Trooper 3: An intruder, my lord. -- Mace Windu: What's going on? Invizable should be back by now. Jack Fury: He was probably captured. Frenzy: FRENZY! Axl: I'm hungry. Death Trooper 1: Me too. Amset Ra: What a surprise. Axl: I could go for some pasta. Death Trooper 1: Or some chicken. Axl: Chicken! Yum! I love chicken. Amset Ra: Corona! Category:Blog posts